Eros - Douce Violence
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Ils étaient comme le feu, chaud et puissant. Ils étaient comme l'eau, calme et dévastateur. Ils étaient comme l'air, doux et violent.


Petit OS minuscule. Juste pour le plaisir :D

En espérant que ça vous plaise o/

* * *

**Éros.**

**Douce violence.**

* * *

Explosion. C'était une explosion. Ils étaient explosion. Ils étaient comme le feu, chaud et puissant. Ils étaient comme l'eau, calme et dévastateur. Ils étaient comme l'air, doux et violent. Ils n'étaient ni complémentaires, ni opposés. Ils étaient puissamment dévastateur. Ils étaient violemment destructeur. C'était sa conclusion. C'était ce qu'il avait conclu.

Eren tourna légèrement son visage vers la droite, s'observant dans le miroir brisé mis à sa disposition. Il effleura du bout des doigts le sang coagulé barrant le haut de sa pommette gauche. Ça, c'était la nuit dernière. Ses ongles grattèrent un peu la croûte. Il grimaça légèrement avant d'abandonner sa tâche et de laisser glisser sa main sur son épaule. Il tira un peu sur le tricot, dévoilant la morsure qui était encore bien imprégnée dans sa peau. La marque était encore là. Elle, elle datait de l'avant veille. Il frissonna rien qu'à la pensée qu'il était _marqué_. Comme s'il lui _appartenait_.

Cette pensée le fit vaciller quelque peu. Il serra de sa main gauche le lavabo blanc cassé. Ses jambes tremblèrent aux quelques souvenirs qui envahirent son esprit en moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour les lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille... Oreille. Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux quelques instants. Juste quelques instants.

_Ici. Juste là. Les dents s'enfoncent dans la chair. Les lèvres suçotent la peau. Les souffles se mélangent. Les doigts s'emmêlent dans les cheveux, tirent. Ô, douce violence._

_- Eren... lui chuchote-t-il contre sa peau._

- Eren !

Il sursauta, lâchant son tricot et le lavabo par la même occasion. Son regard croisa celui de son caporal à travers le miroir. _Ô douce violence, _lui chuchotait sa conscience, cette fourbe, cette petite voix perverse. Un reflet de la faible lumière descendante le fit plisser les yeux. Il se sentait si petit, si faible, si médiocre, si... insignifiant. Qui était-il, lui, Eren, petit adolescent faiblard, face à lui ? Lui qui semblait si fort, lui qui semblait sans faille, puis qui inspirait le respect, lui qui... lui qui était tout simplement lui.

- Caporal je...

Un seul regard lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se taise. Un seul regard. Il tressaillit. Très légèrement. C'était tellement simple de se laisser faire. Obéir sans réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux quand deux mains saisir ses poignets. Elles les serrèrent un peu trop fort, ses poignets resteront rouges un long moment. Mais il s'en fichait. Les bras glissèrent sur le ventre et les doigts se chargèrent de se glisser sous le tricot, caressant la peau du ventre finement musclé. Ils remontèrent, remontèrent, remontèrent... triturèrent un téton. Eren rejeta sa tête en arrière, s'abandonnant sur l'épaule de son caporal, de son supérieur, de celui à qui il appartenait le temps de quelques caresses. Il gémit. Douleur ou plaisir ? Peut être un peu des deux. Le temps de quelques brutales caresses. Il lui appartenait le temps de quelques brutales caresses. Il essaya de réfléchir un moment. Il essaya de trouver la source de tout ça. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et il ne savait pas comment il se retrouvait allongé sur le sol, torse nu et les dents de son supérieur s'acharnant sur son aine. Il ferma les yeux, gémit, mordant sa langue pour ne pas le faire trop fort. Une vive douleur au niveau de son cou, une main dans ses cheveux qui tire. Sa bouche s'ouvre et des dents viennent mordiller ses lèvres. C'est comme ça que ça avait commencé... Cette attirance, ce besoin de _violence_. Quand il lui avait redressé le visage en lui tirant les cheveux, que leur regard s'étaient croisés.

Ce besoin viscéral de l'un et de l'autre, sans pour autant se l'avouer. Les coups, les morsures. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, pas de tendresse. Il n'y avait pas tout ça. C'était juste un besoin secret de l'un et de l'autre. Ce besoin qu'avaient leur corps de se presser l'un contre l'autre. Ce jour-là, au tribunal, quand il lui avait attrapé les cheveux et qu'il l'avait forcé à le regarder. Ce jour-là, ce moment-là. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Leur regard plus froid que certain hiver, leur regard plus chaud que certain été caniculaire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine l'éclair lubrique qui passa dans les yeux de son caporal. Quelle mauvaise idée. Les ongles courts s'enfoncèrent dans ses flancs, il gémit, se cambra. Et une bouche retrouva la sienne.

- Tu ne dois penser qu'à moi.

L'ordre avait claqué comme un coup. Turquoise et bleu. Bleu et turquoise. Les deux océans presque semblables se fixèrent, se jugèrent. _A moi et moi seul_, pensait le plus âgé. Seulement lui. Il lui appartenait à lui, et à personne d'autre. Eren voulu se redresser sur ses coudes mais la main de son supérieur se posa sur son torse et le poussa à terre. Sa tête cogna contre le sol et il siffla entre ses dents une insulte. L'air se refroidit presque aussitôt, ou se réchauffa. Ou peut être un mélange des deux. Le visage de Rivaille était si près du sien que son souffle se coupa et sa chaleur corporelle augmenta en flèche alors que son supérieur, lui... lui il était si froid, avec ce regard. Et c'est le fait qu'il soit si froid qui l'excitait encore plus.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, putain_, songeait-il en détaillant l'homme à quelques centimètres de lui.

Un coup de rein bien placé et il rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant. Il ne vit pas le sourire supérieur qu'arborait l'autre, ni le regard lubrique qu'il lui adressait. Lentement, il défit le nœud qui retenait le pantalon et, en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallait pour dire « ouf », Eren se retrouvait nu, sous lui, gémissant sous ses caresses expertes. Il avait appris vite. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux ou trois fois pour être un expert du corps d'Eren. Il connaissait tout de lui. Ses points faibles, ses zones érogènes, celles qui le faisaient fondre, ou celles qui le faisaient trembler. Il savait où embrasser, où lécher. Il y prenait plaisir. Il savait où pincer, où mordiller. Il savait où les griffures lui donnerait du plaisir. Il savait, il connaissait. Il n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui.

Leur corps entrèrent de nouveau en contact, la friction se fit plus forte et le besoin plus exigeant. Rivaille ne prit pas la peine de le préparer où quoique ce soit d'autre. Il en avait envie, maintenant. Et Eren aussi. A quoi ça servait d'attendre ? Douleur et plaisir. Plaisir et douleur. Le reste se mélangea pendant un long moment. Morsures ici, griffures là. Suçons ici, léchouilles là. Leur corps s'emboîtaient avec une violence certaine, avec un besoin violent. Puis ce fut le noir total.

_Et leur langue jouent ensembles. Et leur peau se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Et leur souffle se mélange. Et leur besoin de l'un de l'autre augmente. Encore. Et encore._

Explosion. C'était une explosion. Ils étaient explosion. Ils étaient comme le feu, chaud et puissant. Ils étaient comme l'eau, calme et dévastateur. Ils étaient comme l'air, doux et violent. Ils n'étaient ni complémentaires, ni opposés. Ils étaient puissamment dévastateur. Ils étaient violemment destructeur. Ils n'étaient pas amour, ils n'étaient pas tendresse. Dire qu'ils ne tenaient pas l'un à l'autre serait mensonge, mais dire qu'ils s'aimaient l'aurait été encore plus. Ils n'étaient qu'explosion de passion. Ils étaient la luxure à eux tout seul. C'est ce qu'ils en avaient conclu.


End file.
